onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Garis Waktu Kehidupan Nyata
Timeline pra-1997 1975 *1 Januari: Eiichiro Oda lahir di Kumamoto, Jepang. 1984 *20 November: Manga favorit Eiichiro Oda, "Dragon Ball", dibuat oleh Akira Toriyama, diserialkan dalam Shonen Jump. "Dragon Ball" menjadi hit berpengaruh bagi Oda untuk menciptakan One Piece 13 tahun kemudian. 1992 *Pada usia 17 Eiichiro Oda menulis cerita pendek manga pertamanya "Wanted!" dan memenangkan beberapa penghargaan. 1994 *Eiichiro Oda awalnya menjadi asisten untuk Shinobu Kaitani untuk manga Shonen Jump Mingguan, "Gang Polisi Suizan". Dia akhirnya akan menjadi asisten setelah menyelesaikan seri ini dengan Masaya Tokuhiro dan akhirnya Nobuhiro Watsuki untuk manga Jump-nya yang populer "Ruroni Kenshin". 1996 *4 Agustus: Oda memproduksi Romance Dawn, Versi 1. *23 September: Oda memproduksi Romance Dawn, Versi 2. One Piece demi tahun 1997 *'Manga' **Arc: Arc Romance Dawn, Arc Kota Orange. *'Seri' **19 Juli: Serial manga "One Piece" telah resmi dimulai dalam edisi Shonen Jump #34. 1998 *'Manga' **Arc: Arc Desa Syrup, Arc Baratie, Arc Arlong Park (Chapter 69). **Sampul Cerita: Buggy Crew Adventure Chronicles (cicilan 1-23+2). *'Anime' **26 Juli: One Piece - Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack 1999 *'Manga' **Arc: Arc Arlong Park (Chapters 70-95), Arc Loguetown, Arc Reverse Mountain, Arc Whisky Peak, Arc Little Garden (Chapters 115-117). **Sampul Cerita: Buggy Crew Adventure Chronicles (installments 24-28), Buku Harian Koby-Meppo (cicilan 1-28). *'Anime' **Arc: Arc Romance Dawn, Arc Kota Orange Town. 2000 *'Manga' **Arcs: Little Garden Arc (Chapters 118-129), Drum Island Arc, Alabasta Arc (Chapters 155-165). **Cover Stories: Diary of Koby-Meppo (installments 29-30), Jango's Dance Paradise (installments 1-30). *'Anime' **Arcs: Syrup Village Arc, Baratie Arc, Arlong Park Arc, Loguetown Arc (Episodes 45, 48-52), Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles. **Movie: One Piece: The Movie. **Special: Episode Special 1. 2001 *'Manga' **Arcs: Alabasta Arc (Chapters 166-213). **Cover Stories: Jango's Dance Paradise (installments 31-37), Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll (installments 1-27). *'Anime' **Arcs: Loguetown Arc (Episode 53), Warship Island Arc, Reverse Mountain Arc, Whisky Peak Arc, Diary of Koby-Meppo, Little Garden Arc, Drum Island Arc, Alabasta Arc (Episodes 92-94). **Movie: Clockwork Island Adventure. ***Featurette: Jango's Dance Carnival. 2002 *'Manga' **Arcs: Alabasta Arc (Chapters 214-217), Jaya Arc, Skypiea Arc (Chapters 237-259). **Cover Stories: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll (installments 28-40), Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah (installments 1-21). *'Anime' **Arcs: Alabasta arc (Episodes 95-130), Post-Alabasta Arc, Goat Island Arc. **Movie: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals. ***Featurette: Dream Soccer King!. 2003 *'Manga' **Arcs: Skypiea Arc (Chapters 260-302), Long Ring Long Land Arc (Chapters 303-304). **Cover Stories: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah (installments 22-23), Ace's Great Blackbeard Search (installments 1-28). *'Anime' **Arcs: Ruluka Island Arc, Jaya Arc, Skypiea Arc (Episodes 153-175). **Movie: Dead End Adventure. **Specials: Episode Special 2, Episode Special 3. 2004 *'Manga' **Arcs: Long Ring Long Land Arc (Chapters 305-321), Water 7 Arc (Chapters 322-349). **Cover Stories: Ace's Great Blackbeard Search (installment 29), Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life. *'Anime' **Arcs: Skypiea Arc (Episodes 176-195), G8 Arc, Long Ring Long Land Arc (Episodes 207-214). **Movie: The Cursed Holy Sword. ***Featurette: Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King. 2005 *'Manga' **Arcs: Water 7 Arc (Chapters 350-374), Enies Lobby Arc (Chapters 375-394). **Cover Stories: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" (installments 1-26). *'Anime' **Arcs: Long Ring Long Land Arc (Episodes 215-219), Ocean's Dream Arc, Foxy's Return Arc, Water 7 Arc (Episodes 229-253). **Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. 2006 *'Manga' **Arcs: Enies Lobby Arc (Chapters 395-430), Post-Enies Lobby Arc (Chapters 431-439). **Cover Stories: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" (installments 27-42), Where They Are Now - Skypiea, Enel's Great Space Operations (installments 1-9). **Special: Cross Epoch, a crossover between "One Piece" and "Dragon Ball" made by their respective authors, Eiichiro Oda and Akira Toriyama. *'Anime' **Arcs: Water 7 Arc (Episodes 254-263), Enies Lobby Arc (Episodes 264-290), Boss Luffy Historical Special (Episode 291). **Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle. **Special: Episode Special 4. 2007 *'Manga' **Arcs: Post-Enies Lobby Arc (Chapters 440-441), Thriller Bark Arc (Chapters 442-483). **Cover Stories: Baroque Enel's Great Space Operations (installments 10-38). *'Anime' **Arcs: Boss Luffy Historical Special (Episodes 292 and 303), Enies Lobby Arc (Episodes 293-302 and 304-312), Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Ice Hunter Arc, Chopper Man Special. **Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates. 2008 *'Manga' **Arcs: Thriller Bark Arc (Chapters 484-489), Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Amazon Lily Arc, Impel Down Arc (Chapters 525-526). **Cover Stories: Where They Are Now - Water 7, CP9's Independent Report (installments 1-31). **"One Piece" becomes the highest selling manga of all time. *'Anime' **Arcs: Thriller Bark Arc, Spa Island Arc (Episodes 382-383). **Movie: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura **Special: Romance Dawn Story *In a poll conducted by marketing research firm Oricon, Oda was elected fifth most favorite manga artists of Japan. He shared the place with Yoshihiro Togashi, creator of "Hunter X Hunter". 2009 *'Manga' **Arcs: Impel Down Arc (Chapters 527-549), Marineford Arc (Chapters 550-568). **Cover Stories: CP9's Independent Report (installments 32-33), Straw Hat's Separation Serial. **Special: Chapter 0. *'Anime' **Arcs: Spa Island Arc (Episode 384), Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Boss Luffy Historical Special (Episodes 406-407), Amazon Lily Arc, Straw Hat's Separation Serial part 1, Impel Down arc (Episodes 422-425 and 430-432), Little East Blue Arc. **Movie: One Piece Film: Strong World. 2010 *'Manga' **Arcs: Marineford Arc (Chapters 569-580), Post-War Arc; Return to Sabaody Arc, Fish-Man Island Arc (Chapters 603-608). **"One Piece" sells over 20 million volumes. **In poll conducted by marketing research firm Oricon, Oda was voted fourth in a list of the "The mangaka who changed the manga history". *'Anime' **Arcs: Impel Down Arc (Episodes 433-452), Straw Hat's Separation Serial part 2, Marineford Arc (Episodes 457-481). **Special: One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0 2011 *'Manga' **Arcs: Fish-Man Island Arc (Chapters 609-649). **Cover Stories: From the Decks of the World (installments 1-33). **Special: One Piece x Toriko Crossover. **"One Piece" sells a record 38 million volumes. *'Anime' **Arcs: Marineford Arc (Episodes 482-489), Post-War Arc, "Toriko" crossover, Return to Sabaody Arc, Fish-Man Island Arc (Episodes 523-529). **Movie: One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase. ***Featurette: ONE PIECE 3D! Trap Coaster 2012 *'Manga' **Arcs: Fish-Man Island Arc (Chapters 650-653), 1st Part of Punk Hazard Arc (Chapters 654-693). **Cover Stories: From the Decks of the World (installments 34-48), Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World (installments 1-15). **"One Piece" Manga 65 sells 3 million in less than 2 months. *'Anime' **Arcs: Fish-Man Island Arc (Episodes 530-541 and 543-574), "Toriko" crossover, Z's Ambition Arc. **Movie: One Piece Film: Z. ***Glorious Island. **Special: Episode of Nami, Episode of Luffy. 2013 *'Manga' **Arcs: Punk Hazard Arc (Chapters 694-699), Dressrosa Arc (Chapters 700-732). **Cover Stories: Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World (installments 16-46). **"One Piece" becomes the best selling manga series of all time with over 345 million copies in print. ***The New York Times runs an ad by the publisher Shueisha, thanking One Piece fans as they celebrate the record breaking 300 million copies that are in print. *'Anime' **Arcs: Punk Hazard Arc, "Toriko" and "Dragon Ball" crossover, Caesar Retrieval Arc (Episode 626). **Special: Episode of Merry. 2014 *'Manga' **Arcs: Dressrosa Arc (Chapters 733-771). **Cover Stories: Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea (installments 1-17). **The spin-off manga, "One Piece Party", written and drawn by Ei Ando begins syndication in "Saikyo Jump". *'Anime' **Arcs: Caesar Retrieval Arc (Episodes 627-628), Dressrosa Arc (Episodes 629-676). **Special: 3D 2Y. 2015 *'Manga' **Arcs: Dressrosa Arc (Chapters 772-801), Zou Arc (Chapters 802-809). **Cover Stories: Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea (installments 18-28), From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc (installments 1-4). **"One Piece" is recognized by the Guinness Book of World Records as having "the most copies published for the same comic book series by a single author", with 322,866,000 copies printed and circulated, from December 1997 till December 2014. **Oda revealed that 2016 would be the "Year of Sanji". *'Anime' **Arcs: Dressrosa Arc (Episodes 677-724). **Special: Episode of Sabo, Adventure of Nebulandia. 2016 *'Manga' **Arcs: Zou Arc (Chapters 810-824), Whole Cake Island Arc (Chapters 825-850). **Cover Stories: From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc (installments 5-25). *'Anime' **Arcs: Dressrosa Arc (Episodes 725-746), Silver Mine Arc, Zou Arc (Episodes 751-770). **Movie: One Piece Film: Gold. ***One Piece Film: Gold Episode 0. **Special: Heart of Gold. 2017 *'Manga' **Arcs: Whole Cake Island Arc (Chapters 851-889). **Cover Stories: The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet (installments 1-22). **One Piece celebrates its 20th anniversary with the release of One Piece Magazine. *'Anime' **Arcs: Zou Arc (Episodes 771-779), Marine Rookie Arc, Whole Cake Island Arc (Episodes 783-819). **Special: Episode of East Blue. 2018 *'Manga' **Arcs: Whole Cake Island Arc (Chapters 890-902), Levely Arc, Wano Country Arc (Chapters 909-928). **Cover Stories: The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet (installments 23-46). *'Anime' **Arcs: Whole Cake Island Arc (Episodes 820-866). **Special: Episode of Sky Island. 2019 *'Manga' **Arc: Arc Negeri Wano (Chapters 929-sekarang). *'Anime' **Arc: Arc Pulau Whole Cake (Episodes 867-877), Arc Reverie (Episodes 878-sekarang), Arc Negeri Wano. **Film: One Piece: Stampede. **Spesial: Romance Dawn. **Anime merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Referensi Lihat Juga *Garis Waktu Dunia en:Real-Life Timeline fr:Chronologie (Monde Réel) Kategori:Artikel Tanpa Infobox Kategori:Artikel Tanpa Gambar Infobox Kategori:Artikel Dunia Nyata